terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Террария вики:Chat/Logs/4 November 2014
02:59 Эх... где же Мсяша D= 02:59 Бай! 02:59 Ура! 02:59 Пока 02:59 пока 03:00 Так что, ребят? Кто-то подкорректирует? А то ни картинок, ничего.. 03:00 Ура! 03:00 что Ура? 03:00 Слушайменя, это бесполезная статья, её под снос 03:00 Я нарисовал уже барабанный дробовик. 03:01 Ура- дакгеймер ушёл 03:01 Глянь в блоге! 03:01 Мини планета! 03:01 Я увидел. 03:02 Не бросайте меня хоть, давайте заказы. 03:02 А то увидели, опа, и все. 03:02 Wilson P., нарисуешь меч "Гнев Листвы". (я в комментах оставила)) 03:02 Да, завтра, много завтра выложу =) 03:02 ок) 03:03 Мсяша! 03:03 Ты даже не знаешь кто придумал эту кличку 03:03 А моё что-то нарисуешь? 03:03 Лол 03:03 Я тебя брошу если не нарисуешь мини планету! >=( 03:03 Да 03:03 Я? 03:03 я нарисую, как луна в игре будет, ок? 03:04 Что нарисуешь, просто интересно. 03:04 кароч, всем пока)(( 03:04 Пока. 03:04 Пока) 03:04 Нууу... 03:04 Прост мини Землю ок? 03:04 Бай 03:04 Ок 03:05 Короч, как луна в игре) 03:05 ( 03:05 Что нарисуешь из моего? Просто интересно. 03:06 Вилли, покешь свои работы 03:07 Как вам новая ава? 03:07 Норм. 03:07 Не в первый раз её вижу 03:08 Блог участника:Wilson P./Sprites for you! 03:08 Вот 03:08 На моей страничке тоже есть 03:08 У кого ещё такая уникальная ава?! 03:08 Какие мои идеи нарисуешь завтра? 03:08 У меня! 03:08 сейчас 03:09 Что? 03:09 ? 03:09 Револьвер... 03:09 Пулемёт... 03:09 Присмотритесь по лучше 03:09 )))) 03:10 Броню из будущего 03:10 YAY! 03:10 Мо, чёт еще. 03:10 Мси1, что скажешь? 03:11 А планету((((((( 03:11 Как тебе? 03:11 И планету) 03:11 =D 03:11 Вилли, конечно не эталон, но очень даже красиво 03:11 Я начал где-то с месяц назад. 03:11 Опыта почти нет. 03:12 Копи 03:12 А костюм инквизитора нарисуешь? 03:12 Но уже один из разрабов мода =) 03:12 Может 03:12 ...___ 03:12 _/ \ 03:12 Там в блоге написано. 03:12 нарисую 03:12 ...___ 03:12 наверно) 03:13 А пулемёт спектральный или как у пушки? 03:14 функция. 03:14 ...___ 03:14 ../___\ 03:14 ..|......| 03:14 ..|......| 03:14 ..\___/ 03:14 Ох-х-х-х... 03:14 Батончик :З 03:14 Накажу 03:14 За что?( 03:14 За спам. 03:14 (((( 03:14 Боже, Голему кулак отрезали... изверги!.. 03:14 Куда катится Террария... 03:14 Не знал что это спам( 03:15 Катится к мясорубам 03:15 То картина "с жопой", то бястгалтер Дриады. 03:15 бюстгалтер, сори 03:16 И чего все молчат?.. 03:16 о_О 03:18 Ребят у меня Твиттере есть) 03:18 А у меня страничк в Твиттере. 03:18 *Твиттер 03:18 У меня Твиттере нет. 03:18 И у меня. 03:20 Привет *Куча цифр*. 03:20 Хм... 03:20 R.I.P. 03:21 Он мне кого-то напоминает... 03:21 Sliterok кажется... 03:21 Не хорошо 03:21 Или террариян 03:21 Что? 03:22 Yt xnj& [03:22 Ой. 03:22 <807305> подскажите плиз сколько кирок в андройд версии и подскажите какая кирка идет после золотой . 03:22 Не хорошщо что? 03:22 ) 03:22 Кошмарная. 03:22 <807305> спс а как ее добыть 03:23 мы не знаем лучше посмотри на вики чувак 03:23 опа ты как раз на вики! 03:23 Золотой киркой скопать или убить Глаз Ктулху или Пожирателя миров. 03:23 <807305> спаси возьму на заметку 03:23 и пиши с большой буквы и с запятыми понял а то мне приходится писать как ты 03:23 <807305> ок 03:23 Сорри. 03:24 Возми на заметку. И да, я не тебе, Террариан. 03:24 Окей. 03:24 <807305> A name of your choice, у меня андройд версия 03:25 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AtaeWm8Am6Y 03:25 ШИНДОШС 03:25 Так должно быть. 03:27 Ю туб... 03:27 Всем пока 03:28 Типичный русский ютуб. 03:31 Оборотень - лучший друг человека? О_о 03:31 Это видео? 03:31 Нет, описание баффа на консольке. 03:31 А! Я видел! 03:32 Ты хочешь пердомёт в Terraria 1.3? 03:33 ШО? 03:33 Я про оборотня-питомца... 03:34 Нет, это другой вопрос, хочешь п 03:34 пердомёт 03:34 Уил, что в Скайп не заходишь? 03:35 Прив 03:35 Не мог) 03:36 У вас друзья, а у меня только 8 друзей :'( 03:39 Заводи друзей) 03:39 Дружи со мной) 03:41 Ладно. 03:41 Голос не писклявый. 03:41 Дружба... Какая мерзость 03:41 Это ещё почему? 03:42 Добровольное паразитирование 03:42 ) 03:42 Не даром у Мси1 королева оборотней на аватарке) 03:43 Ясно, а дружится я люблю и вот почему я много веселюсь) 03:43 Блин, я как ним Тусовщица 03:43 *нип. 03:44 Тусовщица любит вечеринки 03:44 Про дружбу она вроде ничего не говорила 03:44 Ну, да. 03:45 Wilson, ты ещё скажешь мой скайп. 03:46 Someone once told me friendship is magic. That's ridiculous. 03:46 Да, Мси1? =) 03:46 Верно 03:46 Скайп разрывается от переизбытка контактов 03:47 Я к пони нейтрально отношусь. 03:47 I can see your future now... No? 03:47 Не видишь 03:47 Yes. 03:47 Вижу. 03:48 Вот именно! 03:48 Я не вижу! 03:49 Msi1, now that we know each other, I can move in with you, right? 03:49 А я вижу! 03:49 А про меня скажишь! 03:50 Что нибудь. 03:50 Ох 03:51 Ты меня не знаешь 03:51 Я, тебя не знаю? 03:52 Ты - Скрытный диктатор-баннер 03:52 You are very very... bad men? Or... woman? 03:53 Im very very good men! 03:53 That's all, I think. 03:53 Oh gosh, what a heck! 03:53 Очень плохая 03:53 Верно 03:54 I'm not speak English very well. 03:54 Me too. 03:54 Да так 03:54 Не плохо знаешь 03:55 Я тоже не плохо знаю. 03:55 Sorry for my bad grammar, if that. 03:56 О'кей, время английского прошло. 03:56 Okay. 03:56 Ой, Окей. 03:56 Мясной стол О_о 03:56 Весело... 03:57 Это пранк http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8zgJj0HysbM 03:57 То есть шутка. 03:58 Броня джунглей выглядит так, будто сшита из кожи. 05:53 Он должен быть в лошадином чате. 05:53 я уже почти одного 8 летнего вывел на чистую воду 05:53 нет, не я 05:53 а хотя... 05:53 минута позора на славу викии 05:53 ссылку, и повязку на глаза дай 05:54 http://ru.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/ 05:54 ну, с богом 05:55 Балбес. 05:55 Кто? 05:55 кого там надо? 05:56 Служебная:Contributions/Mrwerewolf56 05:56 Оба. 05:56 А сам то? 05:56 Тебя ещё не трогали. 05:57 Сделал бота в вк... 05:57 Мси, ты тут? 05:57 Всем послал... 05:57 все 05:57 я вернулся 05:57 и живой 05:57 "участник забанен, флуд удален" (с) вайт 05:58 Жизнь - боль 05:58 Бот - ужасен 05:58 Msi1 05:58 Когда тунец серв не запускает 05:58 яблоко - фрукт... 05:58 Тут 05:58 Он одноклассников послал... 05:58 И всех друзей... 05:59 Что по правилам положено за оскорбление участников? 05:59 Бан 05:59 мне нужен психолог, а лучше психиатр, после того, что я видел в чате млп... 05:59 я видел саму смерть 05:59 Rexilata Балбес. 05:59 Msi1 присоединился к чату 05:59 и пони 05:59 много 05:59 очень 05:59 Выполняй. 05:59 они смотрели на меня 05:59 И на меня 06:00 Ок. 06:00 я отвернулся и крикнул "ВАААЙТ" 06:00 смотрели своими огромными глазами... 06:00 услышал голос из толпы 06:00 Начинай. 06:00 У меня плохи дела с психикой 06:00 с закрытыми глазами пошел на ов 06:00 и крикнул "Http.ru.terr..." 06:00 и сказал, что меня послал демейтрий 06:01 и тут на меня напал их бот 06:01 но огнемет, который дал демейтрий меня спас 06:01 в который раз 06:01 Добрый вечер 06:01 привет, я видел пони! 06:01 у меня с психикой плохо 06:01 Это попытка отсрочить неизбежное? 06:01 зачем я пошел в чат.... 06:02 Сам вызвался. 06:02 но ведь прсьбу модератора проигнорировать себе дороже 06:02 Я не модератор. 06:02 Пфф. 06:02 Rexilata, какой-то ты злой. Добрее надо быть. 06:02 В чате добряки одни. 06:02 Будь добрее и люди к тебе потянутся. 06:02 Особенно без надиратора. 06:03 Нужна внутренняя самодисциплина. 06:03 Привет и да, у меня новый аватар. 06:03 я вижу... 06:03 Уже. 06:03 мертвых.... 06:03 поней..... 06:04 Пони? 06:04 я был в их чате 06:04 А я ещё там 06:04 Привет всем 06:04 Привет! 06:04 Пиветик 06:04 о, привет, это у тебя была ава "нецензурная"? 06:04 У меня новый аватар, Фриз. 06:05 И у меня 06:05 Это робот знаешь от кого? 06:05 Да -_- 06:05 Блог участника:Тёмная Ворона/Спрайты всему и вся 06:06 Эти пони даже смайл "-_-" испоганили 06:06 Таксист, лс 06:12 всем пока, ешьте кальмаров под соусом из грибного мицелия 06:13 Уходи. 06:14 Rexilata, спокойнее, спокойнее. 06:14 Такое ощущение что ты сейчас накинешься на Tankistа. 06:14 Не надо этого делать. 06:14 Ммм? 06:15 Мдя, мдя... 06:15 Стоп, это же в логи попадет. 06:16 Аза-зааааа! 06:17 Синий паучок няшка 06:17 Тунец, ты серв сегодня запустишь? 06:19 Настроения нету :( 06:19 А че? 06:19 Я домик себе хочу построить =/ 06:19 Да сделал бота для вк, он всех друзей и одноклассников послал... 06:19 :( 06:19 Обязательно попадёт. 06:19 Угу 06:20 Конечно попадет 2014 11 04